Un ange de perfection
by ma lune
Summary: Jack a oublié de parler à Ianto d'un tout petit détail le concernant slash Jack/Ianto


Alors voilà une fic que j'ai écrite suite a un rêve que j'ai fait attention ne prenez surtout pas cette fic au sérieux c'est plus un espèce de délire trèèèès soft

* * *

Un ange de perfection...

Cardiff, Torchwood,  
Assis a son bureau, Jack tentait de se concentrer sur le rapport que Ianto venait de lui remettre, rapport tout à fait essentiel, important, ennuyant et soporifique sur la consommation d'énergie de Torchwood…  
Ça n'avait pas que des bons cotés d'être chef en fin de compte. Une idée germa bien vite dans son esprit : après tout, il pouvait déléguer les tâches qui lui incombaient. Gwen étant son bras-droit, elle pouvait très bien se charger d'une chose aussi importante. Et lui pourrait s'occuper de… de… d'aider Ianto dans ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment. Peu importe ce que c'était, il avait sûrement besoin de son aide.  
Ravi d'échapper à sa corvée, il se leva. Il allait partir à la recherche de son amant quand un cri retentit dans tout la base. Il se précipita, arme au poing, vers sa provenance, le labo d'Owen. Il fut étonné de se retrouver face à une jeune fille, probablement à peine majeure. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en natte dans son dos, ses traits étaient ronds, son petit nez légèrement retroussé et ses yeux gris-bleus vraiment familiers.  
Ianto et Gwen déboulèrent à leur tour.  
Bien qu'elle fut menacée par trois personnes armées, elle semblait très à l'aise. Son sourire aurait fait craquer n'importe qui. Jack se reprit :  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« Ça c'est une question difficile, mais je peux répondre. »  
Elle remonta sa manche et il vit ce qu'elle avait autour du poignet :  
« Jack… »  
« J'ai vu. »  
Ianto le fixait il le sentait. Comment son bracelet digital se retrouvait-il en la possession d'une inconnue :  
« Oh ça va, ne faites pas cette tête-là, ce n'est qu'un prêt, je te le rendrai en rentrant. »  
Du cuir marron, elle sortit une petite aiguille :  
« Hé on se calme hein je vais tuer personne avec ça ! »  
Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle se piqua le doigt :  
« Aieuh »  
Elle s'approcha du séquenceur ADN abandonné là depuis la disparition d'Owen.  
Et elle déposa une goutte de sang :  
« Tu viens l'examiner pendant qu'ils me tiennent en joue ? »  
Elle fixait Jack, toujours aussi confiante. Il rangea son arme et descendit. Méfiant, il se pencha vers l'appareil. Gwen fixait la fille, prête à intervenir en cas de problème :  
« Tu as besoin des deux échantillons de sang concerné ou tu es assez calé pour voir le mélange ? »  
Jack blêmit légèrement et releva la tête :  
« Apparemment, tu es assez calé ! »  
Ianto se détendit :  
« Qui est-ce ? Et comment son ADN te le prouve ? »  
C'est la jeune fille qui répondit :  
« Vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies en faite ! Si on allait dans la salle de réunion ? »  
Comme si de rien n'était, elle passa devant les deux agents de Torchwood. Quand ils la rejoignirent, elle était assise sur la table les deux pieds posés sur une chaise. Gwen rangea son arme et demanda :  
« Qui est-tu depuis quand Torchwood engage des gamines ? »  
« J'ai pas été engagée, je suis même pas payée. D'ailleurs faudrait peut-être y penser ! »  
La voix grave de Jack les surprit tous :  
« Quel est ton nom ? »  
« Ah ça c'est facile : Anouy. »  
« Anouy ? »  
« Ouais ! »  
« Tu as quel âge ? »  
« 16 ans. »  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi prendre le risque d'empêcher ta naissance ? »  
Contre toute attente, elle se mit à sourire :  
« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. D'après ce que je sais ma conception a été discutée, débattue, examinée, parlementée et même voté je crois à la fin. »  
Devant l'air dubitatif de Jack, elle ajouta :  
« Oui je sais, il n'est pas au courant. Mais en fait, enfin normalement, il aurait dû le découvrir bientôt à cause de je sais quelle enquête. Vous en avez conclu que ça ne changerait pas le futur si c'était moi qui lui apprenait maintenant. »  
« Tu te fiches de moi ? »  
Ianto finit par ranger son arme, la conversation devenait vraiment inquiétante :  
« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez. »  
La jeune fille se leva, lui attrapa la main et le fis assoir :  
« Tiens ! »  
Elle lui tendit une petite flasque en métal :  
« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« Euh du whisky je crois, le toi du futur a dit que tu en aurais besoin. »  
Le regard inquiet que Jack posait sur eux paniqua un peu plus Ianto :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je le fais ou tu le fais ? »  
Le chef de Torchwood s'installa à son tour à la table :  
« Très bien ! Pour la survie de notre espèce, tous les enfants mâles de ma génération ont subi une modification du code génétique. »  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
Jack plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :  
« Pour pouvoir porter et mettre au monde des enfants. »  
D'un coup Ianto blêmit :  
« Tu te fiches de moi ? »  
Anouy lui tendit de nouveau la flasque qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir et d'en avaler le contenu :  
« T'en fais pas, je t'assure que tu va m'adorer, je suis la prunelle de tes yeux ! »  
« Je ne peux pas le croire. »  
« Hé pourtant. »  
Gwen la fixait, dubitative :  
« Tu es censée naître comment ? J'avoue que ça m'intrigue ! »  
Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ianto qui semblait de plus en plus blême :  
« Par césarienne, rien de bien compliqué ! »  
Jack se leva pour fixer sa fille :  
« Pourquoi es-tu la ? »  
« Un problème avec la faille qui commence maintenant. »  
« Attend, moi j'ai encore une question avant de passer à autre chose. »  
« Oui mon papa ? »  
« Euh je crois que je suis pas encore prêt pour le papa, tu veux bien ! »  
« Je peux pas t'appeler Ianto ,c'est trop bizarre… »  
« Alors ne m'appelle pas. »  
« Ok c'est quoi cette question ? »  
« Quand, quand… »  
« Quand je vais naître ? Ça je peux pas te le dire. Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien. Je savais que tu aurais du mal à digérer l'info mais à ce point… Encore pire que quand tu as appris que je sortais avec les jumeaux Weber ! »  
Gwen secoua la tête :  
« Deux mecs à la fois ? »  
« C'était des faux jumeaux : une fille et un garçon ! Bon, on y va ? »  
Ianto ferma les yeux un instant. Avec grâce, Anouy se dirigea vers les ordinateurs de Tosh. Elle commença a pianoter sur le clavier. Gwen se précipita vers elle :  
« Hé hé tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? »  
« Je suis née et j'ai été élevée ici ! Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais ! J'ouvre l'observateur de la faille et… »  
Elle fronça les sourcils et leur montra un point sur l'écran :  
« Voilà une toute petite anomalie qui va exploser dans à peu près 6 jours. Cette explosion va malheureusement se produire en même temps qu'une irruption solaire ce qui va compliquer les choses et actionner une réaction en chaîne qui durera sur plusieurs années et qui finira par un gros boum… »  
Ianto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Anouy :  
« Tu as vu le… gros boum ? »  
« Non, à mon époque il va se produire dans une semaine ! Voilà pourquoi je suis venue ici et maintenant pour empêcher ça. »  
« Quel est le plan ? »  
« Faire exploser l'anomalie avant l'éruption solaire. »  
« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »  
« Non on a fait des calculs, il faut que ça pète demain matin ! Je peux vous emprunter des explosifs ? »  
Jack secoua la tête :  
« Hors de question que tu touches à ça ! »  
« Quoi ? Mais je suis là pour ça ! »  
Ianto approuva vivement :  
« Il a raison. Dis-nous où et comment et on fera sauter ce truc. Tu n'as que 16 ans après tout. »  
« Ah tu vois ! Tu commences à m'aimer comme toutes les personnes qui m'approchent d'ailleurs. Je suis irrésistible. »  
« Il faut pas demander de qui tu tiens cette confiance en toi. »  
« C'est vrai, j'ai pris son caractère mais c'est à toi que je ressemble le plus ! »  
Il fixa sa fille intensément. C'est vrai qu'elle avait les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux :  
« Je t'assure que tu vas t'y faire ! Depuis le jour où on m'a posé dans tes bras à peine quelques secondes après mon premier cri, tu ne m'as plus lâchée. Le pire, ça a été mon premier jour d'école. C'était horrible de nous séparer. Pour être sûr que tout aille bien, tu as donné à ma maîtresse une liste de 15 numéros de téléphone où vous joindre et une autre avec les numéros des services d'urgences. »  
Elle se mit à rire doucement. Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue :  
« Je te crois, je dois juste m'habituer à l'idée. Quand tu sors avec un mec, tu ne t'attends pas à voir débarquer ta fille. »  
« Ah comme si tu savais pas qu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec Jack Harkness ! »  
« Il m'en réserve encore beaucoup des surprises comme ça ? »  
« Mmm… »  
« Je ne veux pas savoir. »  
Gwen se racla la gorge :  
« Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais que faisons-nous jusqu'à demain soir ? »  
« On attend. En fait, je suis arrivée plus tôt au cas où vous auriez été plus difficiles à convaincre ou… »  
Ianto l'interrompit sans même s'en rendre compte :  
« Tu es fille unique hein ? »  
« Je t'adore, tu sais sa. »  
Elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue. Gwen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :  
« On peut se concentrer une minute ? Donc on prend des explosifs et… »  
« Tu m'appelles papa ? Tu l'appelles comment lui ? »  
« Papa aussi. Quand je veux le faire enrager, je l'appelle mum… »  
« Et tu… »  
Gwen soupira :  
« Ianto ! »  
« Pardon. Les explosifs oui ou ? »  
Anouy pianota de nouveau :  
« A cette adresse et à 8h précises, l'anomalie va s'ouvrir. Pas assez pour exploser mais assez pour y glisser notre dynamite. »  
« Et comment on fait pour partir avant que ça explose ? »  
« Ça n'aura pas lieu de notre côté donc aucun risque ! Je sais, la dernière fois, vous avez eu des problème. Mais là, la faille est profonde on n'en aura pas. »  
« Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites dans le futur ? »  
« Je savais que tu avais des problèmes de confiance en toi mais à ce point ! »  
« Tu es impossibles ! »  
« Ca on me le répète souvent. »  
Jack fronça les sourcils :  
« On t'a donné quoi comme nom de famille ? »  
« Anouy Jones par ce que c'est toi qui a choisi mon prénom. »  
Elle précisa pour son autre père :  
« C'est un ange de perfection dans l'une des histoires que lui lisait sa mère petit, donc comme de toute façon Harkness n'est pas ton vrai nom de famille et que tu n'as aucune existence réelle, on m'a donné le sien. »  
Avant même que l'un des deux n'aie pu dire quoi que se soit, Gwen les interrompit :  
« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Jack ! Tu ne devrais pas donner autant d'informations sur le futur. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis une pro ! J'ai été voyageuse temporelle, je sais ce que je peut dire et ne pas dire, figure-toi ! »  
Jack tiqua :  
« Tu as voyagé avec le Docteur ? »  
« Ouais, j'ai pas mal appris. »  
Ianto fixa sa fille, ébahi :  
« Tu as fait tout ça alors que tu es si jeune ? Et je t'ai laissée partir comme ça ? »  
« Je suis jeune mais j'ai la bougeotte et je ne peux pas répondre à la dernière question. »  
Il se leva visiblement perturbé :  
« Je vais aller faire du café. »  
Jack ordonna :  
« Gwen, tu devrais l'accompagner. »  
« Mais, on a encore des choses à mettre au point. »  
D'un simple regard, il la fit obéir. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, il s'approcha de sa fille :  
« Dis-moi, je veux savoir… »  
« Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. Tu vas me demander comment tu supportes de voir l'homme que tu aimes et ta fille vieillir. »  
Il hocha simplement la tête :  
« Tu sais que je ne devrais pas te répondre. »  
« Je sais… Mais tu vas le faire quand même ? »  
« Oui parce que le futur toi me l'a demandé. »  
Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de Jack :  
« Tu ne devras plus poser de questions. »  
Il hocha la tête :  
« J'étais toute petite, 8 ans à peine, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir seule alors vous êtes venus. Lors de l'un des voyages, il s'est passé quelque chose et… Enfin disons qu'il ne vieillira pas plus que toi. »  
Le soulagement était tellement visible sur son visage qu'elle en eut chaud au cœur.  
« Et toi ? »  
« Moi ? On ne sait pas trop. Je suis peut-être immortelle aussi, qui sait, mais je ne tiens pas à me jeter du haut d'un toit pour vérifier. »  
« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous perdre ni l'un ni l'autre. »  
« Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'a dis de te répondre si tu posais la question. »  
Ianto réapparut avec un plateau :  
« Voilà. »  
Il lança un regard interrogateur à son amant qui l'observait en souriant :  
« Bon les papas je vous adore, mais le voyage temporel sans capsule c'est épuisant ! Alors moi, je vais aller me coucher ! »  
Ianto posa son fardeau et demanda :  
« Où ? »  
« Ooh c'est vrai ! Ma chambre est envahie de plantes diverses ! »  
« On a fait ta chambre dans la serre ? »  
« Oui c'est pratique. Bon, je prends votre lit puisque c'est comme ça ! De toutes façons, vous devez discuter. »  
Elle leur sourit, les embrassa tour à tour sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.  
« Bon, je vais vous laisser aussi, Rhys m'attend. »  
Les deux hommes s'observèrent un bon moment et puis Jack finit par demander :  
« Tu m'en veux de n'avoir rien dit ? »  
« Ça dépend pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. »  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive. »  
« Comment… Comment ça se passe ? Tu prends un contraceptif ou un truc du genre ? »  
Jack se mit à rire :  
« Non en fait, la conception doit être volontaire. »  
« Quoi ? Il suffit que tu le veuilles et hop tu te retrouves… tu te retrouves… »  
« Il faut quand même des relations sexuelles ! Ce n'est pas l'immaculée conception. »  
Ianto se leva :  
« Une fille… Quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux entre nous, j'ai laisser tombé l'idée de… J'ai du mal à le croire.»  
« Mais ça te plait quand même, non ? »  
« Je… »  
Dans un soupir, Ianto lâcha :  
« Elle est géniale. »  
« Comme son père. »  
« Tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop ? »  
« Je parlais de toi. »  
Ianto réprima un rire, Jack s'avança et le prit dans ses bras…

Ianto rêvait. Ce n'était pas un rêve très agréable. Sa position ne l'était pas non plus. Il avait l'impression de dormir assis et un bébé ne cessait de hurler. Il voulait se lever et le calmer mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand une main le secoua :  
« Papa ! Papa. Hé ooh »  
Papa….  
Ianto se releva d'un bond, ce qui fit rire sa fille :  
« Hé non c'était pas un rêve. Il est 6h, faut se lever. »  
Il détourna les yeux quand il vit que la ''petite'' ne portait que l'un des t-shirt de Jack. Machinalement il rajusta son costume et lissa sa veste :  
« Gwen est arrivée ? »  
« Elle a appelé, elle nous rejoint là-bas. »  
« Tu as décroché le téléphone ? »  
« Euh oui c'est ce qu'on fait en général quand il sonne ! Et j'ai même préparé le café. »  
Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la salle de conférence :  
« Elle a fait le café… »  
Il jeta un regard à son amant, au père (à la mère ? ) de sa fille et la suivit. A peine entrée, elle lui tendit une tasse :  
« Comme tu l'aimes. »  
« Merci. »  
Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer : son visage vraiment parfait, cette ressemblance que personne ne pouvait nier. Son futur lui ne pouvait qu'être fier d'une fille comme ça :  
« Tu te demandes si tu as vraiment envie que je naisse ? »  
La vérité le frappa d'un coup : qu'est-ce que cette toute jeune fille devait penser de son attitude plus que réfractaire :  
« Je suis désolé, Anouy. »  
C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom :  
« Pas moi ! Tu peux avoir tous les doutes que tu veux, tu peux même penser que tu ne veux pas d'enfant, que tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu seras quand même le meilleur papa du monde. »  
« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi. Regarde le monde dans lequel… Je… Je ne suis pas prêt pour sa. »  
« Je le vois oui mais en même temps, Jack est éternel. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux pour choisir. Salut pa' bien dormi ? »  
« Sur le canapé ? »  
« Pas très confortable c'est vrai ! Mais il y a assez de place pour des galipettes… »  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lança :  
« Bon je vais squatter la salle de bain avant que l'un de vous ne s'y installe pour un moment. »  
Jack s'installa et se servit une tasse de café :  
« Elle a fait le café ! Et il est bon en plus. »  
« C'est ta fille après tout. »  
« Ma fille… Pourquoi tu es aussi calme, aussi… »  
Il laissa échapper un gros soupir :  
« Ça ne te perturbe pas ? »  
Jack plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :  
« Elle est magnifique, nous l'avons eue ensemble… Non ça ne me perturbe pas. Mais moi, je savais que c'était possible, ça aide sûrement. »  
« Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! »  
« Je n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Avant de la voir, je n'avais jamais imaginé que je le voulais. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas imaginer un seul instant la douleur que ce serait de voir vieillir et mourir mon enfant. Mais en la voyant, je me dit que ça en vaut la peine. »  
Alors qu'ils se fixaient, tentant de se comprendre, une voix s'échappa de la salle de bain :  
« Elle chante ? »  
« On dirait. »  
D'une même voix, les deux papa affirmèrent :  
« Elle tient ça de moi. »  
« Elle ne tient pas ça de moi. »

L'équipe Torchwood au complet, plus une jeune fille fraîchement débarquée, attendait debout dans la cave humide d'une vieille dame que la faille veuille bien s'ouvrir. Gwen soupira bruyamment :  
« Est-ce qu'on est sûrs de ne pas s'être trompés ? »  
« Oui papa a refait les calculs trois fois. »  
« Lequel de papa ? »  
« Les deux plus quelques autres personnes très qualifiées. »  
Anouy resserra ses bras autour d'elle. En plus d'être humide, la cave était glacée. Ianto retira sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de sa fille. Doucement, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, grelottant. La sensation que lui procura ce simple geste fut incroyable.  
Elle se releva pour légèrement ouvrir le bracelet et murmura :  
« Il est huit heures 3. »  
Comme s'il n'avait fallu que ces quelques mots pour que la faille se réveille, une lumière dorée apparut au centre de la pièce. D'un geste expert Jack activa la minuterie et lança la dynamite à travers le vortex. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion retentit au loin comme étouffée et la lumière disparut :  
« Hé voilà ! Mission accomplie ! Je suis la plus forte, avouez ! »  
Le sourire éclatant de leur fille, ainsi que sa modestie les fit rire.

Assis devant l'un des ordinateurs, Ianto inspira longuement. Mission accomplie ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle allait repartir, laissant derrière elle tous les doutes et toutes les questions qu'elle avait amenés. Jack s'approcha et passa sa main dans son dos :  
« Plus de risque ? »  
« Non l'anomalie a été refermée avec succès. »  
« Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. »  
« Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je veux encore lui parler, je veux qu'elle me convainc… »  
Jack déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant :  
« Mais c'est ta décision Ianto. Elle peut faire partie de nos vies pour un bon moment si tu le veux… »  
La voix d'Anouy les surprit :  
« Bon je m'en vais ! C'est l'heure, on m'attend de l'autre côté. C'était vraiment génial de vous rencontrer tous si différents. »  
Jack la prit dans ses bras longuement :  
« Tu va me manquer. »  
« On se revoit bientôt, t'en fait pas. »  
Il se mit à rire et la relâcha doucement. Elle se présenta devant son autre papa :  
« Te prends pas trop la tête hein, Ianto, attends de le vouloir vraiment… »  
Il l'enlaça à son tour et murmura :  
« Papa ça va. »  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, salua Gwen de la main, ouvrit le bracelet et disparut instantanément.  
Un long silence s'installa, Jack serra un instant Ianto contre lui et celui-ci avoua :  
« Elle me manque déjà. Sûrement son impossible caractère qui crée un vide. Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'avoir sans passer par le côté petit bébé fragile ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu as consciences de tout ce qui pourrait arriver ici à un enfant. »  
« Oui mais comme tu peux le voir, tout s'est bien passer. »  
« Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »  
« Tout le temps que tu veux. »  
Ca ne serait peut-être pas aussi long que ça, probablement. Comme tout le monde, il était tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille.  
Après tout comme avec son père, il était impossible de lui résister. Et Ianto ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant que l'envie de la tenir dans ses bras sois plus forte que la peur d'élever un enfant entre les extraterrestres et autre dangers de leurs vies.  
Anouy Jones, oui il allait s'y faire c'est sûr…

fin

* * *

bon voilà je sais je devrais arrêter de faire des rêve bizarre lol merci d'avoir lu


End file.
